Creo en ti
by SariusBlack
Summary: Cuando una segunda maldición trae de vuelta a Storybrooke a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado, Emma y Regina deciden formar una alianza para desenmascarar al culpable. Pero la autoría del embrujo no será lo único que salga a la superficie. [SwanQueen] [Ambientado en la 3ª temporada]
1. En tus manos

\- ¿Un terremoto? - inquirió Emma con más sorpresa que burla en la voz.

Había entrado sin llamar, por supuesto. Por lo visto, ser La Salvadora venía con ciertos extras además del derecho a vestir cuero rojo. Le habría molestado la intromisión de no ser por Henry. El dolor de haber recuperado a su hijo para sentir en sus ojos la indiferencia de quien no te reconoce corría por sus venas como lava hirviendo. Necesitaba que la recordase y lo necesitaba ya.

\- Tenía que hacer una declaración. - se detuvo un largo instante para analizar a su interlocutora de abajo a arriba. -Y estáis bien.

Emma pareció sentirse levemente intimidada. "No sólo tú puedes hacer una entrada brusca", se felicitó Regina antes de hablar.

\- ¿Crees que se lo han tragado?

\- Sí. Creo que sí.

\- Bien. - sentenció mientras se acercaba a la rubia con paso decidido. Se detuvo al escucharla.

\- Buen trabajo. Ahora averigüemos quién ha maldecido realmente esta ciudad.

Miró a Emma con una renovada admiración. Era justo reconocer que la chica tenía talento para el teatro. Realmente le había hecho dudar durante su pequeño paripé frente al resto de habitantes de Storybrooke. Por un momento pensó que la Salvadora estaba de parte de todos aquellos que le atribuían la autoría de la maldición y, durante ése instante de duda, sintió el arrebato de rabia que había inspirado finalmente el terremoto. Hubiese sido una terrible decepción.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Emma había reparado en su ceño fruncido.

\- No. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. - Dijo clavándole la mirada.

La Salvadora abrió la boca para decir algo. Probablemente no le había convencido la respuesta. Pero en lugar de éso se giró con un suspiro inaudible y cerró la puerta del despacho tras comprobar que no quedaba nadie en los pasillos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? - preguntó Regina sacando del armario su instrumental de análisis.

\- Hasta quienquiera que haya maldecido la ciudad se dé cuenta de que no estás huyendo de mí.

\- Pero hasta entonces nadie se espera que estemos trabajando en ésto juntas.

Más que el hecho en sí, le sorprendió lo natural que parecía colaborar con ella. Lo fácil. Se obligó a recordar quién era, por si cambiaban los vientos y su pequeña nueva alianza caía en pedazos. "No confíes", se dijo. Y sin embargo, resultaba tan sencillo...

-Veamos. - Dijo tomando con decisión el frasco con la poción para recordar que le tendía la ex sheriff.

\- ¿Será suficiente? - dijo Emma tomando asiento mientras la otra examinaba el contenido alzando las cejas.

\- Para usarla... no. Para copiarla creo que sí.

\- Podemos empezar a despertar a la gente y averiguar que ha traído a todo el mundo de vuelta aquí.

\- Y puedo hacer que Henry me recuerde. - susurró casi para sí misma.

Por un segundo, olvidó que había alguien más allí y se permitió sumergirse en su dolor. No notó la mirada de Emma, que acababa de dejar sus guantes sobre la mesa y parecía estar a punto de cogerle la mano en señal de apoyo. Volvió a la realidad con firmeza y miró a la única persona que había creído en ella.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? Aún no hemos hecho nada.

\- Ya has visto lo rápido que esta ciudad me ha echado la culpa. Pero tú... - la voz volvió a quebrársele un instante al encontrarse con sus ojos claros. Ahora parecían casi verdes. - Tú no crees que yo haya lanzado esa maldición.

Emma sonrió apartando la mirada.

\- Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti - continuó Regina.

\- Claro que sí. - Interrumpió la rubia alzando nuevamente el rostro. - Sabía que decías la verdad.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado y pones a Henry junto a mí? Quizá es todo parte de un ingenioso plan super complejo. - dijo entre la ironía y la desconfianza real.

\- No lo ha sido. - Cortó nuevamente La Salvadora. - Mi "superpoder" igual no es perfecto, pero contigo... Regina... siempre sé cuándo mientes.

Regina le trasladó toda su atención. "Sé cuando mientes", valoró. "¿Qué más puedes notar?", estuvo a punto de inquirir. Algo le impidió abrir la boca. Continuó mirándola en silencio mientras pensaba cómo era capaz de discernir sus mentiras cuando había gobernado un Reino entero sin que nadie las hubiera puesto en duda. Aquello le irritaba y, de alguna forma, le hacía sentir cómoda al mismo tiempo. Le ponía nerviosa la seguridad con la que Swan se movía por su vida, por todo su mundo, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Como si le perteneciera.

\- ...y ésta vez no estás mintiendo. No has sido tú. - Concluyó Emma.

\- Aunque sabes que no puedo vivir sin él.

"Otra vez. Otra vez soy débil ante ella. Me expongo."

\- Ahí está. Otra vez diciendo la verdad. - coronó su veredicto con una sonrisa sincera.

"Ha nacido para que confíen en ella", pensó Regina. "No se puede no confiar en esa sonrisa. Incluso yo... Incluso ahora que me lo juego todo. Henry. Incluso con mi vida entera en un hilo me pongo en sus manos...". Miró las manos de la Salvadora. Una de ellas descansaba sobre su muslo y la otra estaba sobre la mesa, a menos de un paso de donde se encontraba Regina. Se sintió tentada de recorrer aquella distancia. Pensó en expresar de nuevo su gratitud. Y un tercer pensamiento, mucho más inquietante que los otros dos, cruzó su mente antes de devolverle la más franca de sus sonrisas.


	2. Alquimia

Había algo hipnótico en su forma de trabajar. La seguridad con la que manejaba todo aquel instrumental científico habría hecho palidecer a más de un investigador de renombre. Pero era más que éso. La determinación iba ligada a una pasión intrínseca por la magia que dotaba a cada movimiento de un atractivo especial. Jamás hubiera pensado que la ciencia podría ser tan interesante.

El despacho de la alcaldesa se había convertido en el laboratorio de una abnegada alquimista y Emma observaba cómo las pociones iban tomando color y forma en las manos de Regina Mills. En la habitación había empezado a hacer calor y hacía rato que la cazadora de cuero descansaba sobre la mesa que presidía la estancia. No se estaba mal allí dentro. Le concedía a su concentrada compañera el buen gusto en la decoración y la elección de los asientos. De no ser tan cómodos, la tarde se estaría haciendo demasiado larga. Apreció el cambio de luces que se había dado tras los cristales; empezaba a anochecer. La muestra de líquido que había despertado su memoria era más pequeña tras cada destilación, y Regina no parecía estar más cerca de dar con la fórmula que al principio.

Sintió cierta desazón por no poder ayudarla. Pese a su admirable concentración, era evidente que Regina empezaba a desesperarse. Lo notaba en la forma de fruncir los labios, cada vez con más frecuencia, poniendo de relieve la cicatriz que hacía tan difícil apartar la vista de ellos. Podía percibirlo en cada suspiro callado tras comprobar que la combinación de ingredientes de turno no llegaba a término. Quizá esta vez fuese la definitiva. Espoleada por esa idea optimista, se levantó de la silla y se colocó detrás de ella para poder ver más de cerca la reacción de los activos al mezclarse. Regina alzó la mirada atisbándola por encima de su hombro y entreabrió la boca con cierta sorpresa. Cuando Emma hizo amago de retirarse, ésta negó con la cabeza y ejecutó con decisión el último paso del procedimiento.

Esta vez no hicieron falta conocimientos mágicos para saber que algo había salido mal. Una espuma de color rosado rezumó el recipiente que Regina tenía en las manos y se derramó con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra.

\- Joder. - escupió, frustrada, mientras dejaba caer ambos puños sobre la mesa.

Emma se acercó un paso más y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su derrotada compañera sin hallar palabras que pudieran animarla. La alcaldesa se dio la vuelta lentamente, desconcertada por el súbito afecto, para encontrarse con que la Salvadora estaba bastante más cerca de lo que esperaba. Apenas les separaban unos centímetros. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de compartir su propia decepción ante los contínuos fracasos, pero la Sheriff no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se hundiera de aquella forma. Retiró la mano que descansaba en el hombro de la otra y la colocó bajo su barbilla para levantarle el rostro con la delicadeza de quien maneja un tesoro. Los oscuros ojos que descubrió al hacerlo estaban húmedos de frustración y pena, pero había algo más.

"Siempre sé cuándo mientes".

Oyó el eco de sus propias palabras en la memoria mientras sostenía, a duras penas, aquella sombría mirada. En un gesto que jamás habría podido explicar desde la lógica, su mano decidió apartar un mechón de pelo del rostro que tenía en frente. Regina cerró los ojos al notar el contacto y ladeó la cara muy despacio hasta que sus labios rozaron el dorso de la mano que le acariciaba. Emma sintió una fuerte descarga de calor que comenzó en la punta de sus dedos y se extendió con violencia por todo su cuerpo. Sin ser aún dueña de sus actos, deslizó la mano por el mentón de la morena pausadamente hasta hacerla descansar en su nuca. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". No podía dejar de mirar aquella cicatriz. Cada vez más cerca.

A diez centímetros.

Nueve.

"Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?". El olor dulce que siempre había percibido sutilmente en presencia de la alcaldesa se había acentuado hasta hacerse embriagador. Envolvía sus sentidos. Su consciencia.

Ocho.

Siete centímetros.

El corazón le palpitaba con tal estruendo que podía escucharlo sobre su respiración acelerada. Sintió las yemas de los dedos enterradas en aquella melena oscura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Parecía como si el mundo entero se hubiese detenido para concentrarse sólo en aquel espacio. En aquel momento crucial.

Seis centímetros.

Cinco.

Se humedeció los labios anticipando el contacto inminente. Inevitable.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Cuando la punta de su nariz rozó la de Regina, el deseo se tornó tan dolorosamente insoportable que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Dos centímetros.

Uno.


	3. Preludio

\- Espera. -dijo Regina incapaz de reconocer la voz que salía de su garganta. Más grave de lo normal. Ronca. Profunda. Afectada.

En toda su vida jamás había tenido que reunir tanta fuerza para poder emitir un sonido. El rostro perfecto de Emma Swan se encontraba tan cerca del suyo que al pronunciar la maldita palabra lo rozó levemente con los labios. Notaba cómo ardían allí donde se había producido el contacto. Toda su boca latía, furiosa. Su vientre. Su cuerpo.

\- Henry.- logró articular.

La Sheriff apenas se había movido de donde estaba, aunque la mano que hace un instante sujetaba su nuca con firmeza había dejado de ejercer presión y se deslizaba ahora acariciándola involuntariamente en su lenta huída. Cada milímetro de su piel despertaba con el avance de los dedos de la rubia. "Dios". Cerró los ojos un instante y se mordió el labio inferior.

Emma obedecía sú última orden y esperaba. Esperaba muy cerca. Con los ojos verdes clavados en ella ardiendo de deseo. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los labios le brillaban de tal forma que parecían reflejar la cada vez más escasa luz de la estancia. Desde su infierno autoimpuesto particular podía sentir cómo la otra respiraba con dificultad, luchando estoicamente por mantenerse quieta.

\- Espera...- susurró Regina sin sentido. Casi como un eco de su memoria reciente. Casi como para sí misma.

Levantó la mano para detener un avance que no se estaba produciendo, pero estaban tan próximas que el intento fue a parar directamente a la cintura de la rubia. "Joder", pensó. Esta vez era Swan quien había cerrado los ojos mientras su frente se posaba delicadamente sobre la de ella. La maldición empezaba a difuminarse junto con el resto del mundo. Lo supo cuando sus dedos ascendieron un par de centímetros por el interior de la camiseta de Emma y sintió cómo los músculos de ésta se tensaban al contacto bajo la suave piel.

\- Regina... - musitó en una súplica apenas audible.

La mano de la alcaldesa cambió de dirección y recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la distancia que le separaba de la cintura del pantalón, disfrutando de cada miltímetro de su pequeña expedición. Al alcanzar la tela aumentó la presión y deslizó dos de sus dedos entre la ropa y la piel para atrapar el tejido mientras el dorso de su mano acariciaba la cadera de la Sheriff.

Aquello fue demasiado para Emma. El gemido que había estado ahogando hasta ahora escapó de entre sus labios como un lamento quedo. Como un susurro. Regina se sintió invadida por aquel sonido. Notó cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con una vehemencia arrolladora: un delicioso escalofrío que comenzó en la boca del estómago fue extendiéndose como un reguero de pólvora por cada palmo de su piel para terminar explotando, con toda su intensidad, allí donde se juntaban sus piernas.

Agarró la cintura del pantalón de la rubia con ambas manos como si de unas riendas se tratase y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que la Salvadora habría perdido el equilibrio de no frenarla la cadera de la alcaldesa. El impacto situó uno de los muslos de Swan entre las piernas de Regina, que jadeó al sentirlo. "Sí. Justo ahí.", se dijo. Su cuerpo respondía al contacto de la otra con tal violencia que por un segundo valoró si podría tratarse de magia. El inicial hormigueo que había invadido su ropa interior latía ahora furiosamente al sentir la presión de la pierna que atrapaba entre las suyas. El deseo por aquella mujer había alcanzado semejante extremo que le nublaba la mente hasta rozar el desmayo. La miró sin que la proximidad de su cara le permitiera enfocar con claridad, el tiempo justo para ver cómo entreabría la boca para poder robarle a la estancia algo de oxígeno.

Fue como el disparo de un revólver antes de empezar la carrera.

Regina recorrió súbitamente la distancia que separaba sus rostros y atrapó los labios de Emma en un beso húmedo. Profundo. Desesperado. Ni siquiera el estrépito del trueno que rompía en el exterior ahogó el sonido de ambas gargantas gimiendo a la vez, al encontrarse.


	4. Oxígeno

De todas las veces que Emma Swan había perdido el control, ésta era sin lugar a dudas la más intensa. El mundo -y todos aquellos que lo poblaban- se había convertido en una imagen borrosa y lejana para enfocarse en la preciosa mujer morena que tenía delante. Besar a Regina Mills superaba con tal amplitud al resto de besos que había dado en su vida que sería injusto compararlo con cualquier otra experiencia. Se fundía en ella. Sus labios resbalaban acompasados en una danza húmeda, apremiante, como si de pronto hubieran hallado su función en el mundo y no pudieran renunciar a ejercerla.

En su intento por atraerla hacia sí, la morena había quedado sentada sobre la mesa del despacho y la idea de tenerla completamente atrapada enloqueció a la salvadora. Notaba los dedos de su compañera asiendo la cinturilla de su pantalón negro con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a arrancárselo de un momento a otro. Deseó que éso ocurriera, y aquel pensamiento dirigió sus manos a los muslos de la morena casi al límite de su propia consciencia. Los acarició con firmeza, ascendiendo lentamente mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia delante e introducía su lengua despacio entre los rojos labios de la alcaldesa, que gimió ante el avance. Emma aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para separarle aún más las piernas mientras sus pulgares exploraban con audacia la cara interior de los muslos. La falda ascendía más y más con cada movimiento arrugándose provocativamente en la cadera de Regina.

"Dios. Oxígeno".

La rubia se recordó a sí misma que tenía que respirar, pero la sola idea de suspender el contacto hizo que lo ansiase aún más. Reunió la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para apartarse de la perfecta boca que le devolvía el beso. Un solo centímetro. Regina emitió lo que pareció ser un quejido de disgusto al notar la abrupta ausencia, mientras la otra abría los ojos para observarla. Era una imagen arrebatadoramente tentadora. La alcaldesa Mills con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta mientras la blusa negra subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración acelerada amenazando con saltar algún botón. Emma se permitió disfrutar un instante de aquella irresistible estampa.

Aquella mujer era la definición pura de erotismo. Cada centímetro de su anatomía parecía diseñado específicamente para excitarla. Y estaba ahí, a su merced. Sentía la seda de sus medias bajo los pulgares guiándola cada vez más arriba. Sin prisa. Sin pausa. Notaba su dulce aliento escapando en agonía de su boca con cada respiración. La piel suave de su rostro reclamando el regreso del suyo. Sus largas pestañas morenas que se resistían a revelar el color café de sus ojos cerrados.

\- Emma... -suplicó Regina.

No se hizo esperar más. Recorrió con la lengua el perfil completo de los labios de su amante imitando el movimiento de las agujas del reloj y deteniéndose, sólo una centésima de segundo más, en la cicatriz que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había desatado este apocalipsis, para culminar atrapando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la morena. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando una de sus manos alcanzó la húmeda ropa interior de la alcaldesa, que arqueó la espalda en un gemido que resonó contra las cuatro paredes del despacho.

Emma sintió como su propia ropa interior se mojaba al escucharlo.


	5. Control

Regina comenzó a moverse suavemente acompasando su cadera con los movimientos de Emma. Había apoyado ambas manos sobre el cristal de la mesa y sentía en sus palmas el frío tacto contrastar con el calor que emanaba su piel. Los dedos de la Salvadora jugaban, traviesos, sobre la fina seda de su ropa interior pero, pese al contacto, estaba demasiado lejos. Se impulsó hacia adelante y volvió a atrapar los labios de la rubia en un beso que rayaba lo violento.

Fuera, había empezado a llover. Las gotas golpeaban furiosamente los cristales del despacho en el que hacía más y más calor por momentos.

Emma parecía haber tomado las riendas de la situación con tal seguridad que ni siquiera la morena era consciente de su teórica desventaja. La alcaldesa se había aferrado a su nuca para mantener un precario equilibrio sobre la mesa que le permitiese seguir bebiendo de aquella boca.

Mientras tanto, la otra había introducido uno de sus dedos entre la lencería y la piel. La acariciaba muy despacio, disfrutando de cada milímetro prohibido de Regina por primera vez. Sentía el suave y corto vello humedecerse más y más a su paso. Oh, ¡aquel poder era absolutamente adictivo! Hacia abajo, sin ninguna prisa. Y nuevamente hacia arriba con la calma de quien dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Regina temblaba. Su respiración dependía hasta tal punto de los movimientos de la otra que, cuando ésta se detenía, también lo hacían sus pulmones para reanudar la marcha en un gemido brusco y quedo al continuar. Sabía lo suficiente de torturas para reconocer una cuando la estaba experimentando. Y, sin embargo...

\- Emma, por favor...

Swan se apartó de los labios de su amante para mirarla con la intensidad del más ancestral de los deseos y, sin apartar los ojos de ella, la penetró con dos de sus dedos empapados. Lo hizo con determinación y firmeza, pero lo suficientemente despacio para sentir cada milímetro de su piel entrando sin oposición en el dispuesto cuerpo de la morena, que volvió a arquear la espalda sin poder contener un profundo y poderoso gemido. Emma aprovechó la postura para deslizar su lengua por el cuello de Regina, ascendiendo pausadamente hasta atrapar entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja sin detener el movimiento, ahora rítmico, de su mano derecha.

Los gemidos ahogaban la lluvia repiqueteando cada vez con más fuerza en las ventanas.

Regina Mills percibía todo su mundo reducido al contacto con la hermosa mujer que tenía delante. A cada avance de sus dedos dentro de ella, se le escapaba el aliento en un jadeo y la falta de oxígeno empezaba a nublarle la vista. Un resquicio de consciencia pura le golpeó por un momento recordándole que, no hacía tanto, aquella preciosa valquiria no era si no una extraña que había aparecido de la nada para robarle lo que más quería en el mundo. La ironía de hallarse absolutamente a su merced se le antojó tan divertida que estuvo a punto de reír.

Lo habría hecho de no haber tenido que morderse los labios con fuerza para evitar gritar de puro placer ante las expertas manos de la rubia.

\- Joder... Emma... no pares.

Ésta sonrió con su boca entreabierta aún rodando por el cuello de su amante. Se acercó a su oído despacio y susurró muy lentamente

\- No

...voy

...a parar.


End file.
